The Puckett Girls
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Bella Swan and Sam Puckett are sisters moving from Seattle to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. Though they leave behind friends and almost-family, they have a new future in Forks. But will it be happy or will the sisters live in misery?
1. Meet The Pucketts

Sam POV

I let out a sigh as the dark green forest flew by. Here I was, moving away from my friends to some tiny town I had never even heard of. Forks, Washington, was home to 3120 people when I moved there with my sister in the fall of 2010. I was 16 and Bella was 17. I'm Samantha Puckett, but you better call me Sam or I'll knock your fudge off. I have long, curly dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Isabella Marie Puckett, my sister, has more of our dad in her; she has straight brown hair that falls to just below her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. Call her Bella or you'll get an earfull, and boy does that girl have lungs. Bella was asleep, her head resting lightly on my shoulder. I pushed her slightly and she rolled over, her head landing with a dull thump on the other door. I sniggered and then glanced out the window again. Bella let out a light snore and I poked her to get her to stop. She let out a mumble and sat upright, yawing like Wookie from that space nerd movie. It was about seven in the morning. I said, "Finally decide to join the land of the living?"

Bella shoved me and said, "Shaddup, fudgewad."

I said, "Ooh, Belly Bear got maaaaaaaaaaad!"

Bella gave me a glare that would melt lead and said, "Watch it, _Samantha_."

I grumbled, "Whatever, _Isabella_."

Before we could get into an even worse fight, the cab pulled over. Bella got out like a rocket and, by the time I had opened my door, Bella was shoving my neon green duffle bag into my arms. She ran at top speed to the house we were pulled up in front of and I ran after her, one thought in my mind, '_DAD!_'

I pulled to a halt beside her and together we pounded on the door, shrieking in an insanely high-pitched voice, "DADDY!"

The door opened and Bella and I hugged Charlie tightly. Charlie said, "Bells! Sam! You're here!"

I said in his ear, "Yep, dad! We're here and not Juvie!"

Bella mumbled, "I don't go to Juvie, Sam does."

I whined as we let go of Charlie, "Only twice."

Bella crossed her arms and gave me a look. I said, "Three."

Bella cleared her throat and began tapping her foot. I snapped, "Fine, four."

Bella smiled and said, "Atta girl."

I gave her a fierce glare and said, "Don't. Say. That."

Bella shrugged and the two of us pushed past Charlie and inside.

* * *

B POV  
As soon as we pushed inside, Sam made a mad dash to the refridgerator. Typical. I let out a laugh and Charlie said, "Err, I think you remember where your rooms are."

I nodded and yelled, "SAM! Get your lazy butt in here!"

Sam came out of the kitchen, a strip of cold ham hanging from her mouth. I pulled off a piece from the strip and popped it into my mouth before saying, "Let's head to our rooms."

Sam swallowed and said, "Yeah."

She began drifting back to the kitchen so I grabbed a handfull of her hair and dragged her upstairs. Sam yelled, "BELLA! HAIR! HAIR! HAIR! OWWWWWWWW!"

I shoved her into her room and then continued down the hall to mine. I let go of my bag and it hit the floor with a thud. I tossed myself onto my bed and let out a laugh. It felt _soooo_ good to have my own bed; Renee had made Sam (who, for the record, snores at about 3 zillion decibles) sleep in the same bed as me. I let out a long, content sigh before my little moment was pierced by Sam's furious scream. Charlie ran into my room, looking completely worried. I asked, "What DID you do?"

Charlie said, frazzled, "I-I dunno! I just told her you guys were starting in school on Monday-"

I screamed, "WHAT?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide and I let out a furious bellow, "DAMMIT DAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME FIRST! IF YOU WOULD HAVE, SHE WOULDN'T BE DEMOLISHING THE ROOM!"

I bet all of Forks and probably even most of Seattle heard me screaming. I pushed him aside and stormed into Sam's room. She was still screaming. I don't know how she drew breath; the noise was unending. I slapped her and screamed in her face, "PULL IT TOGETHER, WOMAN!"

Sam clammed up and said, "I... Need... Food."

I smiled and hugged her before pulling a FatCake out of my purse and handing it to her. She pulled off the wrapper and began gnawing on the FatCake. I snickered and said, "Slow it down, Sammy who loves Hammy. You're going to choke."

Sam simply gave me the look and finished inhaling the food. I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm going for a walk."

I went back into my room and grabbed my iPod and water bottle before going outside and getting on my bike. It was one of those light 60s or 70s style bikes with only one speed and a basket on the front. I put my earbuds in my ears an put the iPod on shuffle before pedaling down the road with my water in the basket. The first song that came up was _Claire De Lune_. I let the classical music wash over me as I pedaled down the road as quickly as my legs would let me. I rode my bike for God only knows how long, taking turns whenever it felt right. Eventually, the road ended in thick woods. I put down the kickstand on my bike and grabbed my water bottle before walking into the woods. I sped up once under the canopy until I was sprinting through the woods, my leg muscles burning. Eventually, I broke into the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. White and purple flowers dotted the light green grass, making the air smell of hyacinths and lilies and bluebells. I breathed in and said, "Beautiful."

In one fluid movement, I went down into a lotus position (like Indian-fashion but with my feet on top of my legs) and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let my senses go completely. Unlike my sister, I enjoy meditation. At that time, I was doing a rather difficult type: Vipassana meditation. I took another deep breath and tried to push away all thoughts. I did so relatively easily and then completely stopped movement. The grass tickled my legs and sun shone down on me, causing me to sweat a little, but I still remained motionless. A fly buzzed by my nose but I did nothing. My arm itched. I did not move. When I finally felt my muscles scream (from the large amount of use and then the long period of disuse most likely), I opened my eyes to the meadow. I stretched and then stood up. I felt like something-someone-was watching me. I murmured to myself, "Bella, you're being nuts. No one is there."  
With that sentiment, I took a drink of water and left the beautiful place.

* * *

E POV  
I was running through the forest to the meadow I had found and slowed as I approached the bright light shining through the trees. I pushed out of the trees and into the meadow. Immediately, a scent hit me that made venom pool in my mouth faster than I could swallow it. A human girl with pale, nearly translucent, skin and deep brown hair was sitting at the other end of the meadow, completely motionless besides her gentle breathing. I crept towards her, completely out of my senses from her scent and then... stopped. She looked so peaceful, so serene, so beautiful, that I just couldn't hurt her. She was sitting with her legs folded where her feet were on top of her legs. Her heartbeat was gentle and regular and I couldn't hear any thoughts from her. None at all. Time passed but she didn't move at all. Eventually, I heard her heartbeat speed up and hid before her eyes opened. They were dark brown and sparkling. Still no thoughts. Either she wasn't thinking at all or I just couldn't read her thoughts. She stretched her legs and arms and stood up. She looked around and murmured, "Bella, you're being nuts. No one is there."

The girl looked around again, though, before leaving. I emerged from my hiding spot and sat near where the girl had. Her scent was still there but not as thick. I thought, '_What was she doing?_'

For some reason, I wanted to talk to that girl and ask her.

* * *

B POV  
I pedaled the bike home and dropped it at the front steps. After entered, I felt something tackle me and wrestle me to the ground. It was Sam. I wrapped my legs around her waist and flipped head-over-heels until I was on top of her. I stopped straddling her and held her arms down with my hands. She twisted and turned but I had the size advantage and the experience advantage. I had been practicing with Renee's boyfriends since I was five. Sam howled in my face, "I give! Let me up!"

I complied and Sam sat upright, looking like her pride was wounded. I said, "Aw, don't worry Sammy. You're just out of it because you're hungry."

Sam moaned, "But I _lost_! Sam Puckett doesn't lose!"

I snickered and said, "C'mon, Sam. I'll make dinner and we'll eat."


	2. Sam's Fit and School Time

"BELLA! MAKE IT STOP!" came Sam's shrieks from the room beside mine, waking me up quickly.

I could faintly hear her alarm clock buzzing through her screaming. I leapt out of bed, ran into her room, and nearly killed the clock. Sam ripped it out of my hands and tossed it at the wall, causing it to die with a feeble whine. Sam mumbled, "I need to sleep more."

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed.

With that, I grabbed both her legs and pulled her off the bed. Sam screeched, "LET ME GO!"

I yelled, "NO! We have school, you fudgebag!"

Sam moaned, "I don't wanna."

I said, "I don't care. Get showered and dressed."

I left the room and headed to my own to get dressed. I pulled on my favorite shirt-a white 'Love' tee-along with a pair of dark-wash jeans and blue chucks. I ran a brush through my hair until it crackled with electricity and pushed on a white headband. Then, I ran downstairs and started breakfast. I made a Puckett special; meat salad on toast with FatCakes and root beer. Then, I put the portions on plates and put them on the table with the glasses of root beer. Sam ran downstairs, grinning as she sniffed the air. She was wearing a green 'Burned' graphic tee, a pair of black cargo pants, and gray plaid high-tops. Her curly dirty blonde hair was pulled out of her face in a metal headband. Sam said, "Ooh. Breakfast."

I said, "Dig in, Sam."

At those words, we both ate breakfast at top speed. I was done in five minutes, just a split second after Sam. Sam grinned, "I won!"

I stuck out my tongue at my sister and grabbed our stuff. After lazily just dumping them in the dishwater, the two of us ran upstairs to get the rest of our stuff together. Eventually, we came back downstairs with our hoodies on and our backpacks shouldered. Sam said, "So, where's the school in this fudge-hole?"

I joked as we went outside, "Off the main road like everything else."

I headed around to the driver's side of the monstrous Chevy truck outside and hopped in, leaving Sam to clamber into the shotgun seat. I hit the ignition and a roaring noise filled the truck. "Dang." Sam said.

I couldn't hear her, but I could read her lips. I said loudly, "The thing's got a bit of a kick, doesn't it?"

Sam yelled, "Pretty much so!"

I grinned and began driving towards school. I pulled into a parking spot and Sam said, "This place doesn't even remotely look like Ridgeway."

I shrugged, "Not all schools look the same, Sam."

Sam said, "Still..."

I cut the ignition and said, "Time to head to the office."

Sam made no comment as we climbed out and headed to the office. The inside was stuffy and smelled of paper and old people. Gross. I said sweetly to the woman behing the counter, "I'm Isabella Swan and that's my sister, Samantha Puckett. We're here for our schedules and anything we may need."

The woman behind the counter-she was rather nondescript; probably about sixty with graying red hair and hazel eyes hidden behind spectacles-smiled and said, "Ah yes, the new girls. I'm Mrs. Cope. Let me find your envelopes."

She began rifling through a pile of manila envelopes on the counter and pulled out two thin ones labeled _Swan, Isabella M_ and _Puckett, Samantha J_. I took them and tossed Sam's to her. My sister snagged it midair and I said thanks to Mrs. Cope before we walked out of the office. Luckily, we had all of our classes together. First period was English, then Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and finally Gym. I wondered as Sam and I headed to our lockers (directly beside each other, numbers 282 and 284) how Charlie had managed to wrangle the identical schedules and the side-by-side lockers. I turned my combo on my lock (14, 20, 5) and emptied my backpack, leaving only my comp books for Trig and Government and my all-around binder. Sam slammed her locker at the same time as I did and we walked towards our first class. Sam and I got our signature slips signed by Mr. Berty and went to the only two empty seats-directly beside each other. Sam and I exchanged grins as we walked to our chairs. I took the window seat and Sam took the aisle, so she could run if she got in trouble or got into a fight. I whispered, "He'll have changed the seating arrangement by the time we're done here!"

We high-fived under the table and I tuned in to hear Mr. Berty drone, "Please pull your copy of _Wuthering Heights_ out of your desk and read chapters one through three. Once you've finished, come tell me and I'll give you a composition book-which is to stay in your desk-so you can write a summary of each chapter. Each summary must be at least one paragraph with at least nine sentences to a paragraph. Please indent."

I pulled the well-worn copy out of my desk and watched Sam mirror my movement out of the corner of my eye. I propped my feet up on the bar running across the front of the desk and began reading the first chapter. I became completely absorbed in Mr. Lockwood's thoughts on his trip to visit his landlord and eagerly flipped to the second chapter. I devoured that one and began on the last chapter I was to read. When I finished-of course, I was the first done-I walked to Mr. Berty and asked for the composition book. Acting bored, he handed it to me. I returned to my desk, quickly summarized each chapter, and scribbled my name on the cover in my favorite lavender-colored Sharpie. Sam was next to finish and, once she completed her summaries, began to pass notes to me.  
_**(A/N: Sam's notes are in bold whilst Bella's are in italics.)**_

**Too easy! -S**

_Ya think? I read that whole book in a day when I was ten. So, yah. It was easy. -B_

**Duh, sister mine! I miss Carly. And Spencer. And (I hate to admit it) Fredlumps.**

_Me too. Maybe we can web-chat with them tonight?_

**Awesome! ...I'm bored.**

_Same. Wanna go to the bathroom and goof off?_

**Naw, we did that last time. How about we draw violent cartoons?**

_And I'm related to you?_

**Bella. You beat up three guys in a week at our last school PLUS you got suspended for two weeks for pushing Noseby Moseby down the stairs.**

_You're one to talk, Ms. Puckett! You broke Gibby's thumbs and gave the poor guy a Texas Wedgie. Plus you constantly threaten Freddie. And everything that moves. You had a 'Tuesday appointment' every week with Principal Franklin. Yeah, and I'M bad?_

**Whatever. When does this period end?**

_In 15mins. Then we have 10mins to get to Government._

**Yawn. This is SO going to be the most boring day OF MY LIFE!**

_Drama queen much?_

**Yep.**

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room and into the recycling bin. Mr. Berty didn't notice, nor did any other students. Sam mouthed, "Nice shot."

I shot her a thumbs-up and slouched down in my seat, willing the clock to move faster. Obviously, I didn't have psychic powers because the clock remained slow. When the bell finally rang, me and Sam jogged out of the room and towards Government. We made it with five minutes to spare and repeated the same procedure. Slip. Sign. Sit. Once again, we were beside each other with Sam in the aisle and me at the wall. Class passed slowly and-after fifty long, boring minutes-the bell rang and we were off to Trig. That was the most torturous period, because I hardly understood the math and because the teacher made Sam and I introduce ourselves to the class. Sam was loud and provocative, whereas I was blushing and stumbling. I was relieved when the bell rang and Sam and I were off to Spanish. That period wasn't _so_ bad, as I had already taken Spanish in middle school. Sam and I were off to lunch the minute the bell rang. We passed through the lunch line quickly and, loudly laughing and joking to each other, we headed to an empty table. Sam said, "Let's see if I can find another Gibby."

Eventually, she pointed at a boy and said, "That's him."

I recognized him. Mike Newton, I believe. He had a babyish face with blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. Cute kid, but total golden retriever qualities. I told Sam, "He's all yours, baby sis."

She grinned and I was about to speak when someone-a group of someones, actually-caught my eye over her shoulder. There were two girls and one guy. In front were a tiny, pixie-like girl that was probably 4'11" with a halo of spiky black hair and a boy that looked to be in pain with curly, honey-colored hair. The next two consisted of a big, bulky guy that had the build of a grizzly bear with close-cropped dark hair and a statuesque blonde girl with the figure of a _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit model. All thought stopped when I saw the fifth. Believe me, I wasn't boy-crazy in the least but this guy was... wow. He was taller than me by probably two inches with tousled bronze hair. He was a bronze-haired Adonis. I was gawking, but I didn't care. I managed a quiet, "Holy mother of chiz."

Sam took one look at my expression and let out a snort of laughter. I turned beet red-an anomaly for me-and Sam grinned, "Bellsie-boo has a crush!"

I slapped the back of her head and said, "Sam! Shut up!"

She grinned and taunted, "Make me, Swan!"

I grumbled good-naturedly, "Watch it, Puckett!"

Sam slung an arm around my shoulders and said, "Nothing to be ashamed of! It's about time you show an interest in dudes!"

"That's what I told you when you told me you have the hots for Gibby." I retorted.

Sam glowered, "Never. Speak. Of. That. Again!"

I smirked at my sister and grabbed the burger off of Sam's plate. I took a bite and set it back down, making her grab my pizza and take a bite. We laughed and ate our lunch normally. I dumped our trash and then the bell went, signalling it was time for 6th period. Little did I know that, though Biology was my favorite subject, it would be the worst class of the day.


	3. The Cold Shoulder and Gym

B POV

As me and Sam walked to Biology, I felt a sense of uneasiness. Maybe it was lunch getting to me, but my stomach was twisting in knots. I tuned in to Sam's mindless dribble, hoping that her plans to kill Mike Newton would soothe me. I was not disappointed. My sister had this voice that got to you and made you feel good, even when she was contemplating homicide. I began laughing and putting in joking suggestions every time her plan would unravel a little. Then, renewed, she would blaze on at full speed like a train with the brakes cut. We reached the classroom and I went in first, per usual. Sign, slip. Then came the seating arrangements. Mr. Banner said, "Ms. Puckett, you can sit with Mike Newton. Ms. Swan, you can sit with Edward Cullen."

Me and Sam looked at each other and I could see her want to groan. I smiled at the teacher and said, "Wouldn't it be possible for Sam and I to sit together? My father _specifically_ instructed me to keep my sister out of trouble and, well, it's hard to do that when we're across the room from each other."

I put my best puppy-dog-eyes, hopeful new student look on my face. Mr. Banner must've had daughters, because he said, "I'm sorry girls, but those are our only two seats."

I smiled—it took A LOT to keep that smile plastered on—and chirruped, "Oh, that's fine! Sam'll be good."

I gave my sister a pointed look and she put her right hand over her heart. I rolled my eyes and walked to my seat, thinking all the while that my sister was a nutcase. Tripping and falling over a pile of books brought me out of my musings. A blush rose to my cheeks, staining them crimson red. I pried myself off the floor in a shower of laughs and said indignantly to the class, "It ain't like you've never tripped! Now shut it up!"

Wisely, every snicker and chuckle stopped. I hitched my binder strap up higher on my shoulder and dropped in the chair just in time to notice who my lab partner was. 'Edward Cullen' was the major-league bronze-haired hottie from the cafeteria. I bit my lip and turned away, causing my dark hair to fall between us in a curtain. Nice job, Bella. Renee had offered to take me to get my hair trimmed a week before me and Sam left, but I had said no. I pulled out my pencil and nibbled on the well-worn end. My cheeks stained pink again—something I would be doing a lot—when I remembered everything I had said to Sam. I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating. Sam had her head on her desk across the room and she was shaking with laughter. I yanked the eraser out of my pencil and tossed it at my sister. It hit the back of her head and she let out a satisfying yelp. I bit my lip to keep from snickering at my sister. A little snort did manage to get out, though, and Edward gave me a very strange look. Between amusement and rage. I drew up one eyebrow and turned back to watch Sam mouth obscenities at me. I gave her the one-fingered salute and turned to watch the teacher. I pulled out my spare pencil and doodled through the whole lesson. I had already learned all the stuff Mr. Banner was talking about, anyway. When the lesson was over, Edward Cullen was out of his seat and out the door before I had even grabbed my things. Sam met me at the front of the room and asked, "What'd you do, poke the guy with a pencil?"

I shrugged. I had found his behavior odd to say the least. What had I really done to him? I sat, I hadn't talked, I'd left him alone. Confusion was tainted by anger. I mumbled, "Must just be a jerk."

Sam slung an arm around my shoulders and said, "Meh. It don't matter, sis. Maybe we can convince Mr. Banner about us being lab partners!"

An evil grin spread across her face and I let out a peal of laughter. We spent the walk to Gym chattering about different methods of so-called persuasion. When we got to the gym, I headed over to Coach Clapp with Sam. I said, "Hi, Coach Clapp. I'm Isabella Swan, that's my sister Samantha Puckett."

He said, "Oh, the new girls. You're lockers 122 and 123, and your uniforms are already in there."

I said thanks, grabbed Sam's arm, and towed her off to the girls' locker room. In five minutes, we were changed and went to the gym. I could see, by the notes on the calendar by the door, that it would be badmitton that class. I grimaced and Sam said, "Ooh, tough chiz. You suck at badmitton."

I gave her a shove, causing her to stumble to the side a few steps. Sam exclaimed, "Well, you do!"

I sighed, "Yeah..."

That was all we could say before the class was called to order. Sam and I were on the same team, luckily, so at least we would be able to whack Mike on the back of the head with a racket (we did that, too!). After about an hour, we dressed back out and left the school. Sam drove home, and I took Sam's skateboard. The air cleared my head, but all I could think about on the ride home was Edward freakin' Cullen.

**That's it! :) Sorry it took so long; I've been sooooooooooo uninspired as of recently.  
~TWC~  
"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid."  
"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."**


	4. A Peek Into Sam's Mind

**B-POV**

When we got home, Sam and I left our homework until later and headed out again. After an hour of exploring the town on foot (and skateboard and bike), we decided to go to the movie rental place and get some movies. Sam got all three _Boogie Bear_ movies, and I chose the disk that held seasons one and two of _Girly Cow_. Once we got home, we went ahead and got showered and settled down in her room (lucky Sam had a TV, but mine hadn't arrived yet). I brought some popcorn from the kitchen and we put on _Girly Cow_ first. Charlie got home halfway through _Boogie Bear_; Sam and I shrieked when he came in. Believe it or not, the movie was sort of scary. It was about ten o'clock when the final movie went off and we did homework until midnight. Then we said goodnight and I dropped into my bed. Immediately, we were asleep.

* * *

**S-POV**

My really annoying alarm clock woke me up at six again, and I threw it across the room. I needed more sleep. After that, I put the pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep. Of course, my stupid sister just _had_ to go and wake me up. When she did, I kicked her and then went to get dressed. Bella had used up nearly all the hot water, but the cold water woke me up. Finally I went downstairs to find my sis had made cereal. There was no milk, so she put root beer in. Thank God for Bella! I ate as quickly as I could and Bella came downstairs, dressed in nearly all yellow. I—on the other hand—was dressed in nearly all green. We always woke up in different moods. Bella was feeling cheery; I was feeling neutral. After Bella finished her food, we got our crap together and headed to school. Bella flipped the radio onto her new song obsession, _Generation Love_, and both of us sang all the way there. It was creepy how much I sounded like the girl singing it. The moment we parked, my new Gibby walked over to our car and banged on my window.

I rolled it down and asked sweetly, "What's up, Mike?"

"Nothing much, Sam. How're you?" He replied, pale face going red.

I winked coyly. "I'm good; really good. Hey, let me get out, would yah? I've got something to show you."

He let me out, then I grabbed his ear and hauled him over to the bushes, quickly flipping him over and kicking him in the side for good measure. Then I tossed him over the bushes and stalked back to the car. Bella was snickering at the whole show.

She asked, "Can you go one week without assault?"

I grinned. "Nope!"

"I don't get you, Sam," Bella sighed.

Leaving a disgruntled Bella behind me, I jogged to my locker. I spun in the combo, dumped all the chizz I wouldn't need, and then waited for Bella. She appeared just a moment after I finished, and completed the same routine. I very discreetly nibbled on a Mini-FatCake as I waited. When Bella saw, she snatched it out of my hands and dropped it in the trash can. I pouted.

"Sam, do you want detention already?" Bella questioned as we walked to first period.

I shrugged. Bella lightly slapped my arm before we got to English. It was easy, because we just had to read a few more chapters of _Wuthering Heights_ and summarize it.

After I finished, I pulled out my Pear Phone and texted Carly. She had e-mailed me the day before, saying she was sick.

_Hi Carls, are you ok? –S_

**_Sam! Hey. How are you & Bella? Yeah I'm fine –C_**

_I miss you, Carly. Bella is ok, and I guess I am too. We miss you guys._

**_I wish that I could see you guys. Ugh, you're making me tear up._**

_Sorry. Just… Ugh never mind. Ask Fredlumps and Spencer if they wanna web-chat tonight. Bella brought that up yesterday._

**_They'll probably say yes. See you at 8, Sam._**

_OK, kid. Love yah, but not like that._

**_Love yah like a sister, Sam._**

I put my phone away and tried to go back to the real world. I missed Seattle. So I pulled out a piece of paper and began sketching everything I missed from Seattle. The first thing was Carly, then Spencer and Gibby and Freddie, and my mom, and the Groovy Smoothie, Carly's apartment, my house, and filming iCarly. I drew the huge sky-scrapers, the little corner cafes, my house, Seattle Juvenile Hall, my high school, and the principal's office. Bringing everything together was a bunch of flowers, and just random things that fit what I was drawing. I didn't realize the bell had rung until Bella shook my shoulder. I blinked and got up, shoving the drawing in my back pocket.


	5. A Peek Into Sam's Mind Pt 2

**S-POV**

That night, I told Bella that we should web-cam with Carly and the gang. She agreed and we got on at eight. Spencer was waiting for us, making some weird face.

"SPENCER!" Me and Bella shrieked together.

He yelped and fell backwards off the chair. In an instant, Carly and Freddie were standing in our view.

_"Bella! Sam!"_ Carly exclaimed happily. _"Ohmigod I've missed you guys so much."_

Freddie grinned. _"Yeah, I've missed you guys too. Even you, Sam."_

I smirked and said, "Bite me, fudgewad."

_"Why did you guys scare Spencer?"_ Carly asked. Then she hesitated. _"Oh, nevermind. I'll ask him later. How are you gals?"_

"I'm good, kiddo," I replied. "I don't know about Bellsby here."

Bella huffed before she replied. "My name isn't Bellsby! It's Bella. And I'm fine, thanks, Carly."

I grinned and the four of us talked for about an hour. They had put iCarly on hold, just doing a few small skits to keep the fans entertained. So I mentioned an idea I had the day before. "Why can't Bella and I just host from here and you can keep us up on the green screen or on the fold-out screen thingie?"

Freddie smiled and said, _"I wondered when one of you would suggest that! But yeah, that'd be awesome. Carly, whaddya think?"_

Carly nodded, _"That's awesome, Sam. We can do the show next Wednesday. I'll e-mail you guys the last script we wrote before your mom sprung the move, and we can practice it over the webcam!"_

Bella gives a thumbs-up. "Awesomeness. Send it to Sam, though. I forgot my password again."

"Your password is password, Belly Bear." I rolled my eyes.

"No I changed it."

"Okay, then it's username."

"Oh, yeah."

Carly began laughing, and Freddie just shook his head. Finally Freddie said, _"I've gotta go; Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home by nine."_

We both said goodnight and he left the screen. Somewhere, a door slammed. Carly, Bella, and I talked for a little, then said goodnight. Bella went to shower and I sat down on her bed.

Bella's room was decorated blue, with lacy white curtains and a wooden bed outfitted with a purple duvet. The hues are all soft, and it's not messy. Bella's not exactly an OCD neat-freak, but she has a particular order. The shelves above her desk held numerous CDs, and a couple odd bookends. Her laptop was in a little cubby below it, with the webcam taped upside-down to the top of the cubby and bent so its picture is right-side-up. A framed picture of me and her with our faces squished together, when we were seven or eight. Another tacked to the computer center was a picture of Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. Another is of Charlie, and our mom (Pam Puckett). Her homework was arranged by class, like the good girl she is. A copy of _I Am Number Four_ was on her nightstand, the cover heavily battered.

I blinked, suddenly feeling inferior. My own sister was so much better than me! Silently I got up and went to my room. I took no time to look it over; I knew the pale yellow walls with the blue throw rugs on the floor. I knew the old wood desk with my phone charging on it and the laptop in the drawer. I knew my plushy bed, outfitted in blue. I knew every single marker scribble and crayon mark. I knew the lacy white pillow on my bed, and the teddy bear that sat in front of it.

I jumped on my bed and hugged Teddy. He smelled like cigarette smoke and ham, and the curly fur tickled my face. I pressed my face into the small crack in Teddy's neck like when I was little. I hold that little bear for just five minutes before I feel myself fall away into unconsciousness.

**B-POV**

As soon as I was out of the shower, I went to check on Sam. She was laying in the middle of her bed, breathing quietly and holding her Teddy. I exited and got a quilt out of the closet in the hall. Then I re-entered the room and draped it over my sister. Sam looked peaceful, so I gently brushed away the hair from her face and tripped out of the room. I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. Memories looked back at me. I sighed and curled up under my soft blankets. I closed my sleepy eyes and drifted off into a fitful slumber.

**?-POV**

I couldn't stand the girl from the moment I laid eyes on her. She was created to be the death of me; I knew it. She was beautiful, and blatantly uncaring. She was rude, but respectful around teachers. She acted like she was a mother instead of a sister. For some reason, I was drawn to her; like a moon to a planet. I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I could not stay away from her. But I would try my damndest. I had to keep away from Bella Swan.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's a chapter!**


End file.
